


In Which Lee Jihoon owns Soonyoung and Seungcheol

by IsaRedgrave



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Colour System, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dom/sub, Multi, Punishment, Riding, Safeword Use, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRedgrave/pseuds/IsaRedgrave
Summary: Lee Jihoon has some fun and a little more with his Pets.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	In Which Lee Jihoon owns Soonyoung and Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so safe, sane and consensual is a must if you're into kinky sex. That being said, Jihoon is a very good dom but maybe, maybe a little too soft with his boys
> 
> Sorry if the style is weird. I was trying something new and gave up. Ah well.   
> Enjoy!

Soonyoung whined pitifully. He's been stripped naked and teased. Jihoon alone was enough to bring Soonyoung to the edge of euphoria but when Seungcheol had joined, Soonyoung stood no chance. The burning pleasure had receded since then, cooling but not ceasing. The wet, slick sounds were teasing in their implication. He wished he could turn around and see. Was it Seungcheol or Jihoon that was making those teasing noises? "Stop Soonie-ah, behave and I might let you join us" Soonyoung shivered, the words coloured by Busan satoori had reminded him that Jihoon was watching. So it was the eldest of the trio whose mouth those sinfully slick sounds had come from, Soonyoung thought, biting back a moan. If only Jihoon would let him see! 

Seungcheol meanwhile had busied himself with his task. He was on his knees, head bowed, sucking kisses along the hard length of Jihoon's cock. Giving head was one of Seungcheol's favourite ways to tease his lovers. He knew he looked pretty like this, submissive for Jihoon and lips spread wide over the younger's length. Just thinking about the picture the two of them made was enough to make Seungcheol moan. 

Jihoon concentrated upon the shivering form of Soonyoung, the Dancer was already on the edge and that pleased Jihoon just as much and Seungcheol's mouth did. Still, the younger didn't want to lose himself to either the intoxicating sight of his submissives just yet. Not until they, at least, had done so. Having control over the other two was something that Jihoon revelled in. Especially as he was able to render Soonyoung into an incoherent mess with just a few simple words and bruising kisses. Seungcheol was different. He longed to forget the stress of leadership and responsibility. That alone made him easy to dominate. Jihoon could take the lead knowing that both would follow. 

"That's enough Pet," Jihoon ordered, easing Seungcheol off, he ignored the keening and swiped his thumb across his Pet's cherry-red lips collecting stray droplets of precome before sucking his own thumb, tasting himself. He deliberately met Seungcheol's wide-eyed shock with a sultry smirk. "I taste good, don't I Pet?" Seungcheol stared, panting, Jihoon did taste good, too good. If he's been allowed Seungcheol would've kept sucking. He ached for the bittersweet taste of Jihoon's come. Nothing showed him that he was a good pet than making his master give into pleasure. 

"Hmm." The small thoughtful sound broke Seungcheol out of his daze "Master?" He nuzzled against the small hand that caressed his jaw. "Shh, Pet." Jihoon soothed, "I was thinking of rewarding Soonie-ah for being so good, what do you think Pet?" From the corner, a quiet whimper could be heard. Seungcheol pouted, looking away from his master, he chewed at his lip, pondering the question. Why was Soonyoung getting a reward?. He'd made a sound and kept shifting his weight from foot to foot. He'd been bad! And Seungcheol had been very, very good. "No." He answered shortly, decision made. "No?" Jihoon repeated, "are you sure Pet?" He asked again. "Look at me" 

The order was short and the tone sharp. Oh, oh... he'd made Master mad. Seungcheol flinched, remembering the last time he'd been punished. He'd barely been able to sit still for days afterwards. Shyly, Seungcheol peeked up through his lashes at Jihoon. Perched there, lounging against the cushions, Jihoon looked magnificent. Almost like an Emperor surveying his realm. A deceptively soft smile graced his plush lips. "Why shouldn't we reward Soonie-ah, don't you think he's been so good for us?" Jihoon asked, he tore his gaze away from his Pet for a moment to observe Soonyoung. 

His Sweet Star was still trying desperately to follow instructions. Soonyoung's fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were white. He trembled, small movements shook his lean frame. Tiny pleading whispers spilled from his lips. Jihoon had no doubt that Soonyoung' s eyes were screwed shut in an effort to control himself. "No!" Seungcheol sounded scandalised, "he was bad, bad pets don't get rewards Master"

Jihoon bit back a laugh at the petulant tone Seungcheol used. He looked back to his Pet who was now eagerly staring at him. "Are you a good Pet?" He teased, Seungcheol nodded furiously "yes!"

"I agree," Jihoon said, he held his hand out to Seungcheol and helped his Pet to stand, "bad Pets should be punished" Seungcheol flushed at the praise, his Master thought he was good! And he's even helped him up, Master didn't have to do that but he had and now he was still holding his hand tight. The fact that Master agreed with him was worth the aching knees and jaw. Seungcheol risked another glance at his Master, wondering why the petite man had paused. Master was watching Soonyoung. What was he waiting for? The quiet of the room began to feel heavy after the sounds of Seungcheol's suckling had ceased. Desperate to ask but not wanting to risk Master's disappointment, he remained silent.

Soonyoung was confused. He'd been trying so hard to be quiet he had even refrained from stroking his leaking length. His Jihoonie had wanted to reward him but Seungcheollie had stopped him. It wasn't fair! Seungcheollie was being mean. Not only was he mean but he's convinced Jihoonie to be mean too. Soonyoung felt like crying, from the anticipation or frustration he didn't know. From behind him he could hear the sound of someone shifting, probably Jihoon and then silence had fallen. What was going on now? Where were his Lovers? Had they left? He flinched when he felt the rough tips of someone's fingers trail down his spine and down over the meat of his behind. He keened as those gentle fingers became harsh and pinched where his ass met his thigh.

"Soonie-ah, Pet thinks you've been bad." Jihoon whispered as he pressed up behind his Sweet Star. He had left Seungcheol standing by the end of the bed as he had approached. Even now he could feel the heated gaze of his Pet against his skin. Feeling a little mischievous, Jihoon used both hands to knead the quivering flesh of his Star's ass. The taller of the two sighed and bent forward slightly, exposing himself. A high warbling sigh filled the bedroom. Jihoon made a low sound in response and pressed a soft kiss between Soonyoung's shoulder blades. He liked, no, loved, it when his Star let go. He was so deliciously pliant.

Still, Pet was right. Soonyoung had disobeyed him. He began to mouth the long plane of his Star's neck. Beneath his touch his Star's trembling increased. Trailing his kisses up, Jihoon then nipped at the flesh of Soonyoung's ear knowing that his Star would buck against his hold and cry out. Pleased, Jihoon brought his right hand around, settling on Soonyoung's hip and squeezing. "I think Pet is right, you've been bad, my Star. I don't like it when my Pets are bad" he said, releasing Soonyoung completely.

Seungcheol was pouting again. Master had agreed that Soonyoung needed to be punished, so why was he touching him? Seungcheol had been a good Pet. He'd got his Masters cock nice and wet, he'd been a good boy! But Master hadn't done anything in return except wipe his mouth and hold his hand. Master hadn't even given him a kiss. He frowned, forcing himself to look away from his pretty Master. If he didn't look then he couldn't be jealous. But not looking meant he would miss the way Master's muscles moved under his skin as he reached up Soonyoung's body. Suddenly Jihoon stepped back and Soonyoung almost crumpled to the floor. Seungcheol stared. What did Master mean? He'd been so good. Only Soonyoung had disobeyed. "Pet, help Star on to the bed please?" Seungcheol stepped forward and guided Soonyoung forward. This close to the Dancer, Seungcheol could see just how wrecked he was. Soonyoung's cheeks were flushed, lips swollen and parted. His eyes though glazed, were fever bright and the warm brown of his irises was all but consumed. His length was rock hard and reddening at the tip. Without help Soonyoung wouldn't have made it to the bed let alone move from his place. Guilt flared in the pit of Seungcheol’s stomach, he wanted Master to punish Soonyoung but now he wasn't so sure.

It was then that Soonyoung' s knees buckled and they both tumbled on to the bed. Breathless from the fall and doubting his choice Seungcheol gasped. Jihoon had stalked forward, not pleased but refrained from chastising them both. As he reached their side he caught the flash of panic on his Pet's face.

"Hyung, what's your colour?" He received two different answers. A stuttered "Green" from Soonyoung and a hushed "Yellow" from Seungcheol. Soonyoung turned to face Seungcheol. "Hyung, what's wrong?" Jihoon asked as he climbed onto the bed beside the eldest of his hyungs "please talk to me" he coaxed. Seungcheol shook his head, he didn't want to share his thoughts. What if Master was displeased with him?

Realising that Seungcheol was deep in his own headspace, Jihoon sighed "Tell me Pet," he demanded "Now" Seungcheol seemed to shrink into himself "I-i I made a mistake. Soonie shouldn't be punished. I was wrong Master"

"Oh Pet, it's ok. You're allowed to change your mind." Jihoon soothed, "But I think Soonie-ah wants to be punished. Don't you my Star?"

Soonyoung almost wiggled "Yes, yes please. I want it" Jihoon smirked at his Star "look at him Pet, he's so brazen, such a...slut for us" The slur seemed to please Soonyoung. Ignoring his Sweet Star for the moment, he turned to his Pet. "Do you want to punish him? He's asking for it, Pet" Seungcheol peeked first at Jihoon then at Soonyoung. Sensing his Pet's hesitance Jihoon cupped his Pet's face and drew him into a tender kiss.

Seungcheol sighed into the kiss, finally, finally he had earned a kiss from his Master. He whined as Jihoon sucked on his tongue, little tremors of pleasure radiate across his body as his Master's clever fingers toyed with his nipples. Reassured by his Master's touches Seungcheol broke the kiss "Please, can I?"

"What's your colour my Sweet?"

"Green. I'm Green, Master" he answered.

"Well fucking finally" Soonyoung retorted "'M getting bored here" As the pair had been kissing, Soonyoung had rolled over and settled against the pillows. With Jihoonie occupied by Seungcheollie, Soonyoung took the chance to alleviate the aching hardness between his legs. He collected the precome beading at the top of his length and stroked slowly savoring the sight before him. Seungcheollie looked so pretty when he was being teased. Finally, Soonyoung thought he was getting so bored. He wanted them both and he wanted them to ruin him.

"Look Pet, Star thought he could get away with touching himself" Jihoon remarked, tone casual. Soonyoung had frozen, pinned by the heated gaze of his lovers. "Go ahead Pet. Show him what happens when pets disobey." Seungcheol hummed, thinking. What did he want to do? He still felt a little guilty but desire was quickly erasing that. A fleeting thought caught Seungcheol's attention, he could copy his Master and use Soonyoung for his own pleasure. It would be punishment enough if Soonyoung couldn't come in Master, Seungcheol decided. "I want Soonie to fuck me."

"Please, please Master, let me" Soonyoung mewled, "I need it, please" he begged, his eyes fluttering shut at the thought of being inside Seungcheollie. He rarely topped the older man. His Jihoonie clearly liked the idea too, the sharp gasp and twitch of his cock clear proof. "Do you want me to prepare you Pet?" Jihoon asked, arousal making his accent more obvious, "Or do you want our Star to do it?" He left the bed to collect the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Jihoon didn't mind what his Pet chose. He gave them both a fond smile and returned to the pair. "You, I want you please" Seungcheol panted, he wanted his Master's touch. Master's Fingers were smaller than Soonyoung's but Master could play his body like an instrument. He knew where to touch, stroking and teasing just right till Seungcheol came, exhausted and euphoric. "Soonie-ah sit up," Jihoon ordered climbing back on to the bed "Pet, straddle Star" Seeing his Pet in the arms of his Star made him weak. Especially as his Star couldn't help but rock up against Seungcheol. His Pet keening at the friction.

Pausing for a moment Jihoon popped the cap and poured the lube onto his fingers. As his Pet settled into a slow rhythm, his Star reached round and gripped Pet's cheeks, stretching them and bearing Pet's hole to Jihoon's keen gaze. "Good boys, my good Pets' ' Jihoon praised.

Soonyoung massaged Seungcheol's cheeks, eliciting sweet sounds from the Rapper. A choked gasp and twitching cock followed as Jihoon slipped in the first finger. Watching Seungcheol become slack-jawed from the pleasure wrought by Jihoon's fingers was torturous. The Rapper was flushed and trembling. "S'good right?" Soonyoung asked."Master's so good to you" his voice was laced with arousal, deeper and coloured with a hint of satoori. "You look so-" He was cut off as Seungcheol ground down. Soonyoung gasped, the friction maddening.

Precome dribbled along the head of Seungcheollie's cock, making the heated slide easier. Wanting to return the sweet torture he wrapped a hand around both their cocks. Above him, Seungcheol tensed, back arching "gonna-Ah! Mmm, coming!"

Jihoon immediately withdrew his fingers and gripped at the base of his Pet’s cock. Feeling his Pet writhing in his hold left him drunk off the power he held. Denying his Pet's release heightened his own arousal. And further punished his Star. "Please" Pet begged, "Please, let me come. Please!" The desperation in his voice made Jihoon moan. "Not yet Love, wait for Soonie-ah. He'll feel so nice buried in your ass, don't you think so Pet?" Crooning softly to his still-trembling Pet, Jihoon eased his grip and allowed his hands to drift down to his Pet's hips. "Condom?" He asked.

It didn't matter if he was leading, the choice remained with his Pets. The question took a moment to sink through the fog of arousal smothering his Pet. Finally the Rapper answered, breathless and wrecked "n-no. Ah, want, want to feel" he choked back a moan. "Yeah?" Soonyoung responded breathlessly "You want to feel my thick cock, fucking you so good?" Seungcheol whined, overwhelmed. "C'mon Pet, on your knees" Jihoon urged, helping his Pet position himself over Soonyoung's cock. "That's it Pet, oh, look at you" The sight of his Pet's entrance stretching around the head of Soonyoung’s cock was breathtaking. "You look so good. Taking Star's cock so deep, practically sucking him in Pet" Jihoon crooned, mesmerised. "Does it feel nice Pet?"

Breathy cries spilled from Seungcheol's swollen lips as his Master guided him up Soonyoung's length. "Please, oh God, oh God. Please" Seungcheol begged, desperate to impale himself on Soonyoung's rigid length. Frustrated that his Master prevented him from moving, Seungcheol whined, throwing his head back, exposing his throat to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung panted, the velvet soft walls of Seungcheol's channel gripped his cock. The Rapper clenching as he was guided by Jihoonie, their hyung whimpering and pleading for more. Careful not to dislodge Seungcheol, Soonyoung rose up to wrap his arms around the Rapper's neck. He wound his fingers through Seungcheol's hair and drew him in for a filthy open-mouthed kiss. As he sucked on Seungcheollie's tongue, Jihoonie slammed Seungcheol's hips down, the cheeks of his ass smacking against Soonyoung's thighs. Seungcheol gasped, stunned and shaking as his prostate was assaulted. Barely able to maintain the kiss, Seungcheol moaned brokenly.

Again their Master drew Seungcheollie up, maddeningly slow only to slam him down, on each downstroke Soonyoung thrust up burying his cock into Seungcheol's tight heat. "Yes, yes! There, right there-oh! Please, please, ca-ah! Can I-uh" Seungcheol babbled, almost shrieking as Jihoon and Soonyoung moved in tandem. Jihoon, viciously raking his blunt nails across Seungcheol's hips whilst Soonyoung attacked his throat with sucking, wet kisses.

Leaning against Seungcheol's broad back Jihoon coaxed deep throaty moans from his Pets. Even though he wasn't fucking either of them he was still in control of their pleasure. Releasing his hold, Jihoon allowed Seungcheol to set his own pace. Free to move as he wanted, Seungcheol became frenzied as he chased the sweet oblivion of release. Grinding on each thrust down as Soonyoung drove his cock up, hitting Seungcheol's prostate. The Rapper keening and babbling choked out half-words. Jihoon was no longer content to remain still behind his Pets.

It was a shame that he couldn't see his delirious Pet's blissed-out face but he would have to make do with hearing Seungcheol give in to pleasure. Snaking a hand round the front of his pets, Jihoon seized Seungcheol's cock, pumping off-beat to his Pet's rhythm creating discordant but constant waves of sensation.

Twisting his wrist just right as Soonyoung slammed his cock into Seungcheol, nailing his prostate head-on left Seungcheol coming almost violently. His cock bucking in Jihoon's grip, covering his Master's hand with sticky white. Below Seungcheol, Soonyoung groaned, freezing as he spilled his release. "Oh no" Jihoon commented casually and mocking "whatever will I do now? I'm so hard but my poor, sweet pets are all used up" he sighed sadly only to yelp as Soonyoung and Seungcheol tackled him. With Jihoon on his back, Soonyoung occupied himself by sneaking his fingers under Jihoon's backside in search of his hole. Seungcheol attacked Jihoon's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue deep into Jihoon's mouth, mimicking Soonyoung's sneaky, clever fingers. Neither Soonyoung nor Seungcheol let up their assault, aiming to overwhelm their Master.

Jihoon whined, grinding down on Soonyoung's fingers, trying to reach that perfect, sweet angle to hit is prostate. The most perfect angel that Soonyoung was purposely avoiding. "Touch Master's cock Cheollie-ah " Soonyoung demanded, taking advantage of Seungcheol's submission. Jihoon cried out as Seungcheol complied, not taking Jihoon's cock in his hand but sucking it down to the root. "Oh! ohohohoh" Jihoon cried, tears beading and spilling down his cheeks. With Seungcheol's mouth stuffed with cock, Soonyoung moaned low, biting at Jihoon's bare thigh as he drove his fingers into his tight channel and mercilessly pounded the raised gland earning him a shriek and desperate begging for " _ Moremoremore _ ! Please more!" A final harsh suck from Seungcheol and a brutal prod at his prostate drove Jihoon, head-first over the edge. His orgasm coursing through his body and cock spurting deep down Seungcheol's throat.

"Enough!" Seungcheol pushed Soonyoung away, sparing Jihoon from the near-painful pleasure. Unlike Soonyoung, Jihoon didn't like being kept on the edge of *too much* for *too long*. Still the image of Jihoon, whimpering and writhing on Soonyoung's fingers was one that Seungcheol would never tire of.

Jihoon laughed, breathless and still drunk off his orgasm "just you wait Soonyoung. You menace."

Soonyoung answered with a gleeful smirk "gonna punish me?"

Jihoon pinched his neck "damn right."

Seungcheol ignored their bickering and grumbled wordlessly, reaching for Jihoon and pulling up towards the head of the bed. "Sleep now" he said holding Jihoon in his arms and shushing his protests "I said sleep now" Soonyoung pouted annoyed at missing out on the cuddles and proceeded to squish both Seungcheol and Jihoon in a suffocating embrace "dont ignore me!" He whined, rolling around on top of them. "I need love too!"

Seungcheol opened his eyes, levelling Soonyoung with a withering glare. "Hush."

Jihoon smothered his giggles, letting Seungcheol pull Soonyoung beside them and settle him. Jihoon was much too tired to deal with Soonyoung's shenanigans but now that Soongyoung had wedged himself against Jihoon's back and draped his arm over them both he quickly fell quiet, lulled to sleep by their combined warmth.


End file.
